naruto life
by justloveableme
Summary: not only does mimi have a bad life but what happens when she gets sucked in to the world of our faviorte ninjas lives, will she help them get together  while getting herself some romance


**ok first of all this is my first long story and i'll try to make it good and all the names are fake anyway hope you like anyway enjoy the story!**

**i dont own naruto**

* * *

><p>hey my names mimi and i hate my life my dad works all the time and im pretty sure he would leave us if he had the money to,and my mom is a achohlic she's always drinking the only way i can escape my world is by going to a whole other world ... the naruto world i watch the show everytime a new epsiode comes out and i love the couples but i didnt expect that my wish would come true.<p>

* * *

><p>i opened my eyes only to find myself in a white room with a bright light over me staring at me was tsunade i gasped <strong>how the hell is she here<strong> then i saw that she wasnt alone i look as if i saw a ghost everyone was there i opened my mouth as if i was going to say something but only to start laughing i rolled my eyes "i get it this is all just a dream right"i looked up at everyone they were looking at me as if i were crazy i stood up and got my cellphone out only for it to be taken away by tsunade"hey give me that back you have no right to take it"she glared at me"like hell i do im the hokage"she looked at my sidekick with wonder i started to laugh"dont you know what a cellphone is"i stoped my sentence relizing where i was i reached out for my phone and said"if you give it to me then i'll show you what it does"she was about to give it to me when sakura yelled"are you sure we can trust her"tsunade then relized what she was about to do she pulled back her hand and said"you will get this back when we trust you"i shook my head as she left the room i was in the middle of a circle then i someone yelled"nice to meet ya my name is naruto uzumaki and one day im gonna be hokage belive it"he gave me a girn and shook my hand he was about to let go when he said "whats your name anyway"i gave him a soft grin "mimi" i let go off his hand as everyone told me there name

**as if we dont know that already**

_cant you be nice for like 3 seconds_

**nope it feels wired when im nice**

"lets see what you got"ino said as she pulled her hair in to a ponytail as she lead everyone to the training grounds i shook my head" i dont know a fight between you guys is a little to much for me"ino rolled her eyes"come on we'll go easy on you" she said as her and hinata got ready to fight me"come on guys-"i didnt finsh as the earth started shacking around me some how i doged the ground and punched it myself causing it to split the girls apart sakura backed off as she gave me a thumps up and sat down next to saskue i heard someone yell"gental fist" i grabed hinata's arm and throw her on naruto she blushed and smiled at me as she sat down next to him i yelled"sorry" as i looked back to tenten and ino hundreds of weapons head towards me i quickly did some hand signs and suddenly all of the weapons headed towards tenten i made the weapons stop inches from her feet she smiled at me and said"to late"my eyes widen as i felt my body being taken over i only knew one person who could do that but just before i let my inner out i felt myself gain contorl over my body again i sighed and looked up at ino she was looking at me with sad eyes i glared at her as i covered my eyes with my bangs for no one could see the anger in my eyes"i dont need your pity ino i dont need anyones pity" i tured around just as i was about to step in to the forest ino yelled"you dont have to do this alone i know how you feel" i turned around to face everyone a sick smile on my face tears going down my cheeks"you have no idea how i feel" the smile gone from my face as i stare at her she shook her head as if on que a group of arms grabed my ankles and hands i looked to see it was saskue and naruto i tryed to kick my way out of there grip i finally gave up ino walked up to me and pulled up my sleves to revile all the brusies,cuts and scars she then rolled up my fishnets to show more cuts and brusies"the last time you got one was last night"ino said the boys gentaly put me down i covered the brusies again and looked away a new set of tireds coming down my cheeks sakura came up to me and started to heal me i tryed to pull away put her grip was stronger then i thought i let her heal me as she got up she pulled me along with her as she gave me a hug i had cold eyes as i let my arms go limb i felt me knees shake i relized where i was and who i was with i didnt need to go back for the first time in a while i felt happy i wiped away the trys and jumped up out of her grip as i lead her back to the group everyone looked nervous as i metioned them to follow me to the woods when i saw a small clearing i sat down and pated the ground around me i smiled as they sat down as i saw my favirote couples siting next to each other i couldnt take it no more i screamed"im you guys biggest fan i love you guys"everyone groaned"not another fan girl"i shook my head"no really your show is great"i covered my mouth as they looked at me with wonder"ok ok i know this might sound crazy but this is all a show"everyone pointed there weapons at me"oh my god she's crazy"naruto yelled i put my hands up"no honest i'll prove it to you" everyone sat down i looked at naruto and hinata"ok first of all naruto your sooo clueless it seems you have no idea that hinata's in love with you"hinata's eyes grew big as naruto looked at her"first she faints when shes around you second she all mosted died for you and third you dont know she's there cuz your still trying to win sakura over fyi she will always love saskue which brings me to another couple" i glared at saskue"you saskue are a cold hearted bastered with a stick up your ass"he glared at"and you will never say you love sakura you know why you will never say how she makes you feel how you care about her how you get jelous when shes with another guy"he glared at me harder i smirked"and i bet you cant forget that night before you left the night you said two words to her"i stoped as i put two fingers up"thank you"sakura gasped"how do you know about that"she growled i grined"or when she said she would leave with you but you were scared werent you..."i looked at him with soft eyes"cuz you love her"sakura fainted right there and then i turned my head to ino and shikamaru i smirked"stop being a lazy ass or you going to lose her"he scowled i gave tenten a grin and said"he just afraid what his family will think so he might hide you guys" as i pulled apart the re connected my fingers i smirked as i saw what i had just done naruto was deep in thought while hinata was holding his hand saying it was ok if he didnt return the feelings,sakura was trying to calm saskue down while he was trying to think about what i had said,shikamaru was talking to ino with a soft eyes,tenten and neji were whispering to each other after everyone finsh there "talk" they stood up and huddled up the looked back to me and smirked in the blink of an eye i was pined to a tree by blades i look up in shock as everybody smirked at me i glared"get me the hell off this" i yelled but they just kept smirking and walked away the couples holding hand i scream threat at everyone they just kept on walking till the reached the eage of the plain"i hope your kides have monkey tails and 80 eyes as i say it it shall be!"they just rolled there but before they could leave naruto turned and yelled"whats your name any way" i rolled my eyes"mimi just mimi" he girned this time saskue turned around"have fun in the rain" as if on que it started raining ,i tryed to get loose but i gave up i soon passed out,i opened my eyes again to a unfimilliar room i looked around it was a navy colored room with a great view of the village with a desk in the corner and a dresser near the door i got up from the king sized bed just to fell something hard under my feet i look down to see a boy with brown eyes and black hair his bangs covering his eyes as he stood up he look down at me"your awake" i looked up at him

**im in loveee**

_please you-i mean i im not in love with this guy_

**hmmm lets see bout that**

he dumped a pile of clothes on me "put these on"he mumbered i shook my head"what your name"i asked"ituko"i nodded"im mimi"he turned his back to me "the bath rooms the door to the left"i nodded and followed his directions and looked at the outfit he gave me it was purple short shorts with fishnet leggings and black ninja shoes and a purple top that stops right below my chest with a fishnet shirt under it and black finger less gloves i smiled to myself

**we'll have guys drooling at our feet**

_hell ya_

i walked out of the bathroom and walked back to the room i was before"ituko where do i go"he stared at me then smiled"you look cute"i glared at him as i blushed"perv"i mumbled he walk up to me a smirk on his face and whispered in my ear"gotcha"my eyes were filled with shock then anger i kneed him as i walked away to the hokage tower he followed me we walk as far away from each other as possiable, i felt something touch my arm i looked up to be meet with brown eyes"what do you want"he looked away then back with a light blush"im sorry"i stopped talking and turned torwards him "its alright"i said as i gave him a qiuck hug and started to walk beside him i truned to face him"hey ituko"i started to blush"hmm.."i looked up at him"can i...i kiss you"he looked bewilded at me then smirked"whos the pervert now" my face truned red"thats not what i meant" but it was to late i already had lips on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>well this was just a pre-view if i get gud reviews even bad ones i'll keep on writeing naruto life but take it easy on me im new here hehe any way hope you liked my 2 oc's hehe let me tell you i lil bout them<strong>

**mimi:mimi has a dad and mom but both of them put them seleves before her she has light brown hair with hazel eyes and is around 5 foot 4 **

**ituko:ituko has only a dad his mom left them at a very young age he has black hair and brown eyes he is about 5 foot 7**

**thanks 4 reading!**


End file.
